The Never Ending Life
by Hoodie gal 101
Summary: Lexie is Edward's little sister. But how will he react when she is taken by the Volturi.


Hi I'm Lexie Cullen I have one blood related older brother called Edward and I am 17 but our family is different not because we are all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife but we are all vampires yes even me and I have the most tremendous power ever I can copy gifts like I look at a vampire and if they have a power than I can then also do that power like with Edward he is a mind-reader I looked at him when I was a vampire and now I can read minds too. But I am a very weak and weird vampire. Oh yeah and I have one power that no other vampire has I can control darkness like I say 'shadows appear' and these shadows appear and do EVERYTHING I say and they can also make these shadow swords OMG I adore them.

The thing is that we aren't actually related but we say that we are cause we say that Rosaline and Jasper are twins. There not. And that we are siblings the rest off us but it seems that all off the older one have found there blood singer (soul mate) like Edward has Bella, Rosaline and Emmett, Carlisle (adoptive dad) and Esme (adoptive mum) and Alice and Jasper. I am friends with the wolves and I am the only Vampire that is allowed to cross the treaty line my best wolf mates are Seth, Leah and Jake I also get on with the others. Anyway Edward and Bella are now married and they have a half-vampire half-human child called Renesmee who is my niece so I'm a auntie YAY oh wait one more important thing my Vampire friends is a girl in my year called Lily and a boy two years older than me called Levi and all of Carlisle's friends oh and Kieran and Jack but they aren't mates they are just allies. Uh oh Alice is coming.

"Lexie guess what" Alice the pixie doppelganger asked me

"Avenged sevenfold is here and they want me to join their band" I asked hopefully but then again she probably wants me to go shopping…..again

"No silly we're going shopping" she chirped yeah I told ya I hate shopping with Alice I don't know whats wrong with her but she is POSSESSD with shopping I mean she has 17 wardrobes full of clothes and half of it she doesn't even wear she just plays dress-up with Renesmee… unfortunate lass.

"No" I said bluntly

"Oh please you can bring your friends" She begged god she never gives up does she

"Alice why on earth would Levi, Josh, Matt and Andy want to go shopping?" I asked does she forget that my mate is Levi and not just Lily then I smelt Rosaline come (Vampires have different scents so you can tell if another Vampire is around or if one had been where you are unless they hide it with lots of perfume or deodorant etc )

"Lexie and Alice come here we have a important announcement" she said plainly I don't think she is in a good mood but then again she is always miserable so me and Alice looked at each other and went down

"So what's the announcement" I asked then I noticed the pack was here

"Listen up you know Alice had that vision of the Volturi coming" Edward said oh I remember now they were coming to destroy Renesme. Uh oh the Volturi a.k.a the vampire kings all they want is power which is why they want me because with me they would be 'unstoppable'

" They are coming" he said with worry in his tone, wow I never thought I'd see the day that my big brother was scared.

"Then we will fight" I said everyone looked at me "Carlisle we have friends all over the world" I commented

"No they will die" He had put his foot down

"Actually Lexie has a good idea there but what if we didn't fight that's it Carlisle we can get your friends and get them to see the truth if enough people knew then we could convince the Volturi to listen" Edward convinced. Carlisle agreed. This all Irina's fault she is our cousin from Denali Coven and she saw Renesme and thought that she wasn't mortal so basically she thought she was a vampire and vampire children were banned and the punishment was death. Irina came to settle with us because she had fallen out with my family but not me I was her favourite.

"I'm sure Lily and Levi wouldn't mind helping or any of my other friends" I said because they are also Vampires but then again all my mates are

"Very well we'll start with our cousins the Denali's" Carlisle said YES we are gonna fight the Volturi.

"Guys I'm going to co-op" I shouted as I was about to go out the door I was blocked by Emmett

"Why we don't eat food" he questioned

"I'm going to meet Levi and Lily" I answered poking my tounge out

"Goodnight Renesmee" I heard Bella say as she tucked the infant in to bed she was growing up fast she looked 7 but in reality she is 3 months old we were all getting anxious about how long we had with her but I had done some research and half breeds live foREVer they stop growing at 20 or something like that anyway I should get going it is 10:55 and I have to meet my mates at 1am so I ran out the door all the way to co-op vampire speed oh yeah that reminds me about my mates I am also friends with my mate Lily's boyfriend he is called Jack and his best mate is called Kieran and my other mate is Levi but Levi and Kieran hate each other but we are all vampires so I control their emotions and make them feel calm and happy then they get annoyed with me oh well anyways I finally got to co-op but I got thirsty so I drained a drunk man behind some bins it was like 11 at night so I quickly ran to the nearest ocean and swam right to the bottom and found a massive boulder picked it up and shoved him under then I shot out the water and ran all the way back when I got there it was 1am and I found Levi and Lily there waiting for me.

"Where were you?" Lily asked me slightly worried so I quickly explained everything to them including the part about the Volturi

"Oh hell yeah I'm in" Levi said as he put he arm round my shoulder I should of known he's always up for a fight

"Yeah I'll help too especially for my mate no-one is gonna kill my best mates niece" Lily said cheerfully and with that we ran back to my house to tell Carlisle then when we got there Kieran and Jack were there turns out they came looking for me….. Whoops.

"Are we nearly there yet" I moaned as me, Edward, Jake, Bella, Renesmee and Levi were on our way to see our cousins the Denali's

"Great I stink of wet dog" I moaned but Jake didn't care cause we get on I'm just doing I to wind him up he just nudged me while Levi just smirked at me with his arm round my shoulders eventually I got so bored I decided to read peoples minds first up Levi

_Why cant Lexie see that I really love her _OMG I did not just here that right anyway next up Jake

_I think Renesmee is my imprint but if I tell Bella she will kill me _hmm interesting right Renesmee's turn

_Where are we going? Who is the Volturi and who is the Denali coven?_ Wow she has no idea what is going on right Edward it's your turn

_Lexie why are you reading my mind stop it I'm trying to drive here!_ Whoops. Right now Bella

_Stupid Irina this is all her fault I shall kill her when I next see her _wow that's scary.

We finally got out the car and I sprinted to Kate and she wrapped me in a hug and she didn't electrocute me and I didn't to her we get on soo well

"Hey Lexie whats wrong" Tanya asked me

"Tanya we need your help the Volturi and coming for Renesmee" I explained

"Keep that thing away from us we will be killed" Kate said

"No just listen she isn't immortal. She is half" Edward said and lucky Renesmee has a power to show people her thoughts or her past just by touch "Just let her show you" Edward pleaded then slowly and carefully Tanya bent down to her height and as Renesmee lightly touched her face I could see that Tanya was seeing what she wanted her to the Tanya finally spoke

"It's true she isn't immortal" she looked at her coven and then at us we will help you fight then I looked at Levi and smiled he smiled back then we went home.

It's been 3 months and now we are sharing our home with a whole load of different vampires we had:

The Amazon Coven

Kachiri

Senna

Zafrina

The Denali Coven

Eleazar

Carmen

Kate

Tanya

The Egyptian coven

Amun

Kebi

Tia

Benjamin

The Irish coven

Maggie

Siobhan

Liam

The Romanian coven

Stefan

Vladimir

The American Nomads

Garrett

Mary

Peter

Charlotte

Randall

The European nomads

Alistair

Charles

Makenna

Most of these people I didn't know we also had Kieran, Lily, Levi and Jack and the wolves but they stayed in there territory in La Push the me and Alice both had a vision we saw the Volturi they were on their way and they were close but Alice wasn't here her and Jasper had run off to go and find another half breed to show that they weren't dangerous but me and Bella are shields and we can protect other people and we are safe from Aro and his gang and then I dropped a vase that I was carrying to put on the table "What did you see" Emmett asked everyone was staring at me I told him and everyone heard then there was chaos

"PACK IT IN!" Emmett shouted and I get scared of fights, shouting and all that type of stuff so I ran to the attic with Alistair we're not really a people person.

"Scared ya huh" Alistair asked

"Yeah you coming down we need a meeting to discuss whats gunna happen" I said and it worked we went down to join in.

"We need to start heading to where the battle will be" Edward said

"They aren't looking for a chat they want to fight" Rosaline added

"Then it's a fight they'll get" I said smirking

"NO no-one here is going to die for us" Carlisle said then Tanya and her coven stood up and said

"We will help you fight" then as soon as she said that everyone else stood up and agreed to fight

When we got to the battle field I felt Levi hold my hand and I didn't pull back I know he was smiling Lily on the other hand was just smirking and I know she wasn't gunna forget this. After 5 minutes the Volturi showed up the first people who stood out to me were the twins, Jane and Alec, Jane with the power to make you feel pain, now mine thank-you very much to the devil's daughter, and Alec with the power to take away all your senses, also mine now thank-you to the devil's son. I decided to read Aro's mind since Edward hid me behind a load of people I still read it

_where is little Lexie Cullen we could use her with her we would be unstoppable. _Then I sent a mind message to Edward

_O__i Eddie listen to Aro's thoughts _I could tell he did because he whispered something to Bella who looked back at me and whispered

"Don't worry Lexie we wont let him have you" she gave me a reassuring smile and turned back round then I looked at Renesmee and smiled and held my finger to my lips telling her to not talk to me.

"Ah Edward and Bella I see you have got yourself a little army" Aro said grinning oh how I want to just slap it off his pathetic little face then I got a mind message from Edward

_Lexie listen to me whatever happens don't show yourself and yeah I agree about slapping him _you gotta love my big bro wait a minute what does he mean what ever happens don't show yourself.

"Edward I suspect you have something to do with this as the child clings to your newborn mate" Aro said spitting the word mate like it was a disease then Edward went to Aro and let Aro read his thoughts then I heard him groan in pain, Jane, she was using he torture power I couldn't help it. It was torturing me hearing and seeing my only family member in pain I jumped out from behind Kate and Garrett I let go of Levi and walked half way between my army and theirs.

"STOP IT" I shouted everyone was shocked I had never shouted before. All eyes were on me.

"Ahhh Lexie Roxanne Cullen" Aro said

"Shut your fat hated mouth you don't have the right to even look at me and Jane stop it or I will use the power on you and don't think I won't" I threatened giving her a death glare, she just smirked and stopped Edward started walking back he sent me a mind message

_I told you to stay hidden_ I sent a message back saying

_I couldn't help it I couldn't lose you_ he smiled at me and went and stood next to Bella then Aro starting talking again

"I have a deal; give us Lexie and we won't harm any of you however if you are not willing to make that offer then we shall kill all off you till we have her and anyone who try's to help her escape or run will also be killed" When he finished I heard a lot of mumbling from behind me many saying let them kill us then I heard Bella

"Give her to them this is for your daughter" that bitch

"NO she is my only living family member and she looks a lot like our mum" Edward said BOOM beat that eventually I had, had enough

"Aro I choose to join I don't want to even be near Bella right now" I said then I looked at her "After everything I have ever done for you, you try to convince my only living family member to give me away you heartless little bitch I hope you step on a Lego piece in the dark and burn in hell" I said as I turned round and started walking towards the Volturi and then as soon as I reached them and walked into the crowed they ran off with someone having hold of my wrist I pulled free and ran by myself.

Soon we got to the airport turns out Aro had sent Jane and Alec to go get my stuff they joined us with a their arms full of bags we went in a load of private jets I had to be with Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix. Then I noticed that the walls were sound proof, wow they must like having sex if they have sound proof walls on a plane full of vampires I giggled to myself bout it Alec looked at me and smirked I would read his mind but I don't want to see porn pictures in my head; I giggled at that too then I saw Jane roll her eyes at me.

After 2 hours of sitting next to Felix I got up and went in a random room turns out no-one was in there so I just lay there listening to 50 ways to say goodbye by Train then half way through the song someone lay next to me I opened my eyes and saw it was Alec I took my headphones off and looked at him.

"What ya listening to" He asked me

"50 ways to say goodbye by Train it's a funny song it's about this dude and his girlfriend dumped him and he tells his friends that she died and he makes up a load of excuses" I explained and extended the headphone so that he could listen too I rewinded the song and played it.

"What other songs have you got?" he asked when the song had finished

"Well I got a load of Avril Lavigne songs, Hollywood Undead, Avenged Sevenfold, P!nk, Train, Busted and Mcfly" I answered

"We should be landing soon" He said getting closer to me I didn't move in case he tried to take my senses then he jumped back and stood up next to the bed then half a minute later Jane walked in.

"I hope I'm not _interrupting_ anything" she said like she was expecting us to be shagging god these vampires are weird in the WRONG way. "Nope not at all" Alec said innocently

"I was just telling him what music I have on my I-pod" I explained she just eyed us and left and I burst laughing

"What's so funny?" Alec asked

"Couldn't you tell she thought we were banging each other" I explained laughing

"OMG" he said and started laughing and then some how we ended up having an enormous pillow fight.

We finally landed and I gotta admit Alec is actually pretty cool.

"Alec please show our guest her room" Aro instructed

"Yes master" he replied and bowed then when we were out of sight he grabbed my wrist well tight and it hurt he dragged me to a room and said "This is your room you will not leave unless you are with someone" He ordered then he left I got my laptop out and went on my emails I already had one from Alice.

Dear Lexie

I hope you are ok. Please e-mail me back.

Edward is so upset he might have e-mailed you but I don't know and don't worry you won't die they don't want to kill you I can still see your future so no need to worry.

Please come and visit if you can Seth and Leah miss you we all do… even Sam is more miserable than usual. Renesmee was crying when we got home everyone was so please reply. Bella is so sorry she was just angry with Aro for taking you honestly she was she came home and punched a boulder shouting "Why did he take Lexie why not someone else like someone we don't even know" she also said to Edward that if anything bad happens to you she will personally come and rescue you even if she does die.

Love you lots

Alice

Xxxxxxxxxx

I instantly replied saying

Dear Alice

Don't worry I am fine. Edward hasn't e-mailed me and I'm not really that bothered.

Aro has made a demand that I must not leave my room alone and Alec is to watch me and look after me e.g. make sure I don't run away. I miss everyone please give them my number and I mean everyone that was at the battle even Alistair. Please hug Renesmee for me and calm Bella down I was just angry that Aro was gunna kill my niece. And if anything did happen to me you all know that I will personally rip their head off especially if it was someone I didn't like they would die for even looking at me not just touching me.

Love you too

Lexie

Xxxxxxxxxx

I shut down my laptop and got my ne and started texting Levi.

Hey Levi how ya doin and just cuz we can't see each otha don't mean that we aint still BFF'S samez with Lil's plz tell her dat plz

Luv frum

Lexie ur bff

Then I heard the door open I put my phone in my back pocket and stood up. It was Alec. He sat next to me on the bed.

"What are you doing" He asked

"I was texting my mate got a problem with that" I snapped

He smirked "Aro was right you do have anger problems" he said still smirking I was one inch from punching him in the face god he is annoying is he always like this? Probably I smirked at that

"Missing your family yet … well you might be missing them but I doubt they miss you I mean didn't you hear them they were going to hand you over" he said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear right now he crossed the line and he had locked the door when he came I punched him in the face… big mistake he was in jeans and a top not his robes so it was easier to move I guess but anyway he got on top off me and pinned me down to the bed….. wait a minute vampires don't sleep why do we have beds anyway he was pinning me down his eyes bright red staring at me then me laptop beeped uh-oh someone e-mailed me and Alec was in the room omg what if he reads it then I heard a bell go then Alec jumped up and unlocked the door and ran down to the main hall I quickly looked at my laptop to see a e-mail from Alice.

Dear Lexie

HA YOU GOT ALEC WATCHING YOU HA DO YO KNOW HOW WRONG THAT SOUNDS. Oh you make me laugh. And I gave everyone your number just like you asked. Edward said trust Lexie to kill a enemy for looking at her I mean look she proper had a go at Jane. Have you asked about coming down and seeing us. I hope Aro lets you.

Lots of love

Alice

Xxxxxxxxxx

I quickly replied.

Dear Alice

I don't mean like that I will not let Alec watch me shower its just wrong. Thanks for giving everyone my number. And that just shows how well Eddie knows me. I will ask just not yet maybe later when I'm away from Alec for a long time not just 5 minutes.

Lots of love

Lexie

Xxxxxxxxxx

I closed my laptop down again and went out my room and put my phone on silent I sneaked out and saw Heidi with a group of tourists then I figured out what that bell was and why these people were here its their dinner I mean there are children here around 5 youngest must be at least 2 maybe 3 then I had a idea I made it look like I was part of the crowd and found a little child "Hey do you want to play a game" I asked him

"Yeah what is it called" He asked

"It's called lets hide from the adults go and find some other people to play" I told him luckily no-one noticed me walk off with a crowd of children then when we got to the entrance

"Right now you must run away and never come back yeah" I told them and then I felt a icy hand on my shoulder I turned and saw Demetri uh-oh "RUN" I shouted to the little children they ran screaming at the sight of me being taken away by Demetri he grabbed me round the waist and picked me up I screamed and struggled kicking and punching but it didn't work then I had a brilliant idea to get attention. "RAPE HELP HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME" I shouted some people saw this and called the police they came soo quickly its unbelievable Demetri yanked me inside to the main hall with police officers following

"Put the lady down or we will shoot" He warned then he chucked me at Felix when he police saw the dead bodies they were horror-stricken then Demetri attacked them and killed them the they all looked at me.

"What did you think you were doing" Demetri demanded

"I was saving the little kids from all you horrible monsters" I shouted they all look very angry with me Aro on the other hand looked curious

"Why though Lexie you drink human blood" He said

"Yeah I do but I kill people who have no life because its all messed up like your heads I don't kill children or parents or people with a pretty decent life the person who turned me was…" I couldn't finish it they way I became a monster was terrible

"Finish your sentence" Aro commanded

"He bit me because I wouldn't have sex wit his mate which happened to be Rosaline's ex's mate so as he was about to rape me she came in and killed them as revenge for what they did to her and she took me back to Edward and that's how we met Rosaline and Emmett" I finished I swear to god if I was human I would be crying it was horrible I have been trying to forget it but them making me explain has made it seem like it was a hour ago.

I walked back to my room then I heard someone coming up the stairs I sprinted to my room and locked the door. I lay on my bed and listened to my I-pod. I don't know how long I had laid there but eventually I got up and checked my phone it was 10pm and I had 3 texts. One from Maggie from the Irish Coven it said

Hey Lexie

I hope you are okay we are all soo sorry you had to join the Volturi. The name Lexie Cullen sounds a lot better than Lexie Volturi now your name sounds evil when you're not hopefully we'll see you soon love from

Maggie.

I just replied saying that I am fine agree with the name hope I get to see ya and yeah all that type of stuff. Next text was from Senna it was basically the same as Maggie's the simple I miss you hope you are ok see ya soon. All that stuff the third text was from Vladimir. This text was different

Yo Lexie

Ya gotta help me since you are in the castle the Volturi are after me and Stefan and since I'm like one of ur best mates ya need to help me and get us out the dungeon plzzzz I'm in cell 19 Stefan is in 14 please help us.

From

Vladimir

I texted him back saying I'll be there now.

I snuck out off my room its midnight so everyone will probably be in their room I snuck down the stairs I was in a Iron Maiden top it is well short is comes up to me belly button and I was wearing some really short shorts and I was bear footed and my nails were painted a purple colour and my toe nails a reddy pinkie colour. I got to the foot of the stair when I heard voice I knew it was Alec and Felix omg what do I do hmm then they came round the corner and I hid behind a wall when they were just about to come round I heard Felix talk to Alec

"Lets go get Demetri then we can go to the club" I'm guessing Alec agreed cause they turned round and went upstairs. I went in to the dungeon if I was human then I would be freezing. I went down the corridor and found number 14 I looked in and saw Stefan.

"Psst Stefan Oi fatty" I whispered he looked and jumped to his feet I unlocked the door and we went to number 19.

"Oi Vladimir get your fat ass over here now" I whispered he got up and came to the door I unlocked it and we left we walked in silence in case anyone was down here. I took them to the entrance and opened it then we said our goodbyes and they ran away.

I snuck back in and started to walk back to my room I got half way to the stairs when someone grabbed my by the waist and took me to this place down a corridor I had never been down before. My capturer took me into the room.

"Look what I found boys" The voice said I recognised it. It was Alec. Then I noticed the 'boys' were Demetri, Felix, Afton, Corin and Santiago. Great all the male Volturi guards all in the same room, then I noticed a TV and I noticed it was on and they were watching PORN eewww that's mank not as bad as walking in on Edward and Bella having sex though damn ever since then I have been scarred for life. Anyway Alec put me down and Felix turned the telly off.

"What were you doing" Alec asked

"Walking what were you lot doing…. Actually don't answer that I don't want to know but what would Chelsea, Jane, Heidi and Renata say" I said smirking at their faces then Felix came up to me from behind and put his head on my shoulder and put his hands on my waist and then said in a flirty voice

"But you won't tell them will you Lexie" then he pulled me closer oh he is not getting away and with that I used Kate's power and electrocuted him with my touch he screamed at my touch and since he had pinned me up against him he was in a lot of pain

"Don't touch me" I simply said

I walked out and back to my room then 10 minutes later Alec came in and lay next to me

"Excuse me this is not your room" I said

"So I have to look after you" He said

"Well you're not that good at it you didn't even know that I was outside before you found me I could of legged it" I smirked

"WHAT" he was mad then he got on top off me pinning my arms down and he wasn't in his robes his legs were keeping hold off my hip awe crap I'm so dead….. Again.

"WHY WERE YOU OUTSIDE" Alec demanded he didn't scare me … well only a little bit but shouting does scare me though

"Not against the law ya know" I said smirking

"Don't answer me back" he demanded

"But you asked a question" I retorted

"Why were you even out of your room" He was getting angry now I didn't reply just to annoy him since he said 'don't answer me' so I wont "Answer me" he said if he was human his face would so be red with anger

"Well you said don't answer me so I'm not so don't get angry with me for following orders" I'm guessing he has had enough because he let go and went out muttering something I couldn't hear.

I sent my shadows out to follow him.

After 5 hours one of my 3 shadows returned I immediately stood up "Report" I said

"Alec is mad but at the same time amazed with your attitude to a Volturi guard he really likes you he then went with Jane and said some stuff to her one went and followed Jane the other is still watching Alec what do you want me to do" The shadow explained

"I want you to find Edward and the rest of the Cullen's and explain everything that has happened to me here and don't leave anything out including the travel here" I ordered and he left to find my family.

Then at 5am my other shadow came back I couldn't be bothered to get up so I just sat up. "Report" I said I was soo bored

"I have been following Jane" he said then I stood

"What have you found out" I asked all curious

"She is going to ask Chelsea to attract you to Alec and Demetri to her" I sniggered at that bit but my shadow carried on.

"She also saw Aro about this year's ball they hold one every 4 years and she is wondering if she should take you dress shopping and Aro has agreed to let your family come as well" he finished

"Follow Chelsea" I said

"Tell me her plans" I asked and with that he disappeared into the floor and went to find her.

"I'm gunna chase this whisky with patron, I wanna girl on my lap and a Jagerbomb I'm comin in hot, ya heard me and I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me. I drink a fifth of vodka till its gone and if it feels so good then it can't be wrong I'm comin in hot, ya heard me and we be taking shots and if not you nerdy." I started singing to Hollywood Undead's song 'Comin in hot' it's now midday I get so bored not being able to sleep. Just then my phone rang playing Seize the Day by Avenged Sevenfold.

"Lexie is that you" A voice asked

"Hello" I said answering without looking at who it was

"Yes who's this" I asked

"Levi remember me look me and your family are coming to rescue you your shadow told us everything and we aint happy about what we have been told" He explained

"Where is Lily" I asked

"The Volturi took her she should be there" Levi told me and with that I hung up and went down into the main hall I burst straight in slamming the doors with the force even the walls shook. I was mad. And when I'm mad only Edward, Levi, Lily and the Cullens and sometimes the pack oh and Kate can calm me mainly Levi and Eddie. And that's when I saw it. Felix. But he had hold of Lily's neck and he was tearing it off.

"GET YOUR SKANKY HANDS OFF MY BEST MATE" I shouted everyone looked at me all the Volturi. Felix just smirked and pulled tighter she screamed in pain and I have had enough I used Jane's power on him and I made sure it was strong and using Zafrina's power of making people see things I made them see their worst nightmares crystal clear. Felix let go of Lily and she ran to me I hugged her tightly. I also took away there sense of hearing. And I took Lily out of the castle and told her to run she was dry crying she didn't move I guess out off shock then I noticed Demetri in the distance he ran towards us and grabbed Lily and ran into the main hall and killed her. No. I let my concentration down and all my effects on the others wore off. I also hate Felix for killing my OTHER best mate Bree Tanner. I looked at everyone and they looked at me in shock, now they know what happens when I get mad.

"Listen up all you assholes" I said and everyone listened so that I didn't get angry again. "You have killed two of my best mates" I said angrily eyeing them all "Now that you all know what it's like when I get mad, so I suggest you stay away from me and my mates and the Cullens but may I suggest staying well away from Edward and I mean it anyone here hurts my big brother and my only LIVING family member then that person will pay and it will be painful and it will be so painful that you will be begging for either mercy or most probably death" I explained all of them looked scared and with that I left. I went to my room and I checked my phone and I had 9 missed calls from Levi and I had 3 texts. One from Alistair saying.

Hey Lexie

I saw what you did I was watching everything anyway I told the Cullens and we are getting the army back together including you.

From

Alistair

Another from Kate saying.

Lexie

You should of told us they were hurting you and your shadow told everyone everything good use of my power you really are my cousin.

Luv ya

Kate

The last one from Jasper

Lexie we are coming to get you start packing we will arrive at midnight be ready

From Jasper.

I instantly started packing. I had everything in the suitcase it came here in and its only 7pm so I decided to get my laptop out and go on facebook my profile picture is me Levi and Lily when we were at the beach one day and we got a stranger to take the picture it is us in front of the sun as it was setting so we didn't sparkle. I quickly rounded up some clothes and chucked them on it was a strap Iron Maiden top and some shorts and a pair of trainers I also put some make-up on. I am so glad to be going home I hate it here the only part I liked was the plane ride here but that would of happened if I was with Emmett above all the pillow fight then he would of gone to have some 'fun' with Rosaline but then I would of played with Renesmee. I checked the time and it was only half 7 and I haven't eaten in ages I looked in the mirror and my eyes were a bright red colour so I decided to hunt. I snuck out the castle and went on a hunt I was in a dark alley way when I spotted 2 drunk men ohh its my lucky day I knocked them out and drank their sour blood oh well I like this blood and it's better than nothing I carried on with my hunt till I was done.

When I got back it was 10pm what can I say I was hungry anyway no-one had noticed that I was gone I crept back into my room and checked facebook and listened to Everybody Hurts by Avril Lavigne. Then after an hour of dancing I decided to Skype Garrett who now lived with Kate as they are each others blood singer. I chatted to them till it was 11:45 then I hung up and got my stuff and sent a mind message to all the Cullens

_I'm outside the front guys got all my stuff without being seen or heard_ then at the stroke of 12 they turned up in a black Volvo I acknowledged it as Edwards they must of got my message then Jasper, Emmett and Edward got out and helped me carry my stuff into the car. Bye bye Volturi I aint gunna miss ya.

It's now 3 am and I think that people will notice that I'm gone I was sat in the back next to Emmett as Eddie was driving and Jasper was next to him in the passenger seat then I realized something.

"OMG Edward Demetri is a specialist at tracking surely he will track me down and bring me back" I said

"No he wont because we will just take you to our friends and cousin's houses they will keep you safe and if Demetri does find you then we fight winner keeps you loser never see's you again" He said focused on the road

"But what if you lose" I said worried

"You won't get to see me ever again" I continued

"We will win" he said positively

We finally got home at 6am and I was bombarded with hugs then I saw Levi was there stood in the corner I pushed my way through and when I reached him I pulled him into a colossal hug and it just felt so right to be in his arms I never realised how much I had missed him till now, now it just felt like time had stopped and just as he was about to let go I hugged him tighter and he hugged back tighter too and I can tell he missed me more than ever now that Lily was dead they all knew my shadow told them that reminds me. I pulled away and I instantly missed him even though he was stood next to me.

"Shadows appear" I commanded and they came from the ground "Good work now please can you go and keep an eye on the Volturi and I mean all off them Aro, Alec, Demetri the lot of them then report back to me" I said then they bowed and sank to watch the Volturi.

I went to my room with Levi and hugged him

"I missed you" I whispered

"I missed you too" he whispered back

"It is going to be very different now that Lily is…..gone" I couldn't bring myself to say the word dead. It seems Levi knew I was upset well his power is being able to feel other people's emotions but say I'm angry he knows but he can stay happy.

"I know" he said then we lay on my bed and listened to music.

Then after 15 minutes of chatting me and Levi saw something go past the window it looked like a black blur I shot up and went to the window I looked everywhere but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary just trees, birds and rain. Then I felt chilly hands go round my waist I turned to see Levi.

"It's OK it's only me" He said I read his mind I did everything in my power to make sure it was him. After 5 minutes of checking I found out it was Levi. Then a shadow appeared. It was one of mine.

"Come with me" I said to the shadow and Levi and we went downstairs and as soon as everyone saw the shadow they were quiet. "Report" I said

"Demetri is on his way if you are going to move you must do it now Jane is going to Egypt to check there for you, Alec is looking at the Denali's and Felix has gone to the Amazon to check there and they aren't returning with out you" The shadow reported

"Thank you carry on with your mission" I said as he sank away.

"If Lexie goes I go" Levi said

"Good idea" Carlisle said Edward looked mortified

"Me too" Edward said

"No Edward you can't they know you will be with them we need to send someone out in her clothes with you so that they go the wrong way. While me and Esme take Levi and Lexie to Ireland where they will stay with Maggie, Liam and Siobhan." Carlisle explained. I don't like this. Levi got my stuff and when we came downstairs and Rosaline, Alice and Bella wore my clothes even though they didn't fit. We went in groups: Edward, Alice and Quil, a member of the pack will go with a group, Jake is staying at Bella's dad's house with Renesmee the other groups are Rosaline, Jasper and Seth and the last group is Bella, Emmett and Embry and then there is Me, Levi, Carlisle, Esme and Leah.

We all left an hour ago so that means that it is like 8 in the morning something like that oh I don't know I'm not a watch! You know what I did not expect life to be this complicated I just wanted a nice _simple _life but nooo Lexie doesn't get a _normal_ life Lexie doesn't get to die Lexie HAS to live foREVer and ever.

Soon I noticed Levi looking at me then I sent him a mind message

_I'__m going back to the Volturi and I'm taking you with me_ I said he just looked at me wide-eyed then I wrote a note and jumped out the car then I noticed Levi had followed after a hour of running I was positive we had lost them then I summoned my shadows

"Where is Alec?" I asked

"Alec is stood behind you" A voice said I turned to see Alec Levi instantly grabbed my hand then I let go and hugged Alec … yeah I kinda missed him I'm guessing he wasn't used to it because after a moment of uncertainty he gave in and hugged back then I stood back and grabbed Levi's hand and then I introduced them and Alec said

"Come on lets go back to the Volturi" then we ran after another 2 hours we finally got to the airport and well lets just say Levi got a bit too close to another vampire female, who was also going to Italy, but I snuck a few condoms in his pocket so he should be fine.

While he was having some _fun_ I had a chat with Alec it was us in a room and the doors were locked so no-one could interrupt.

"What do you want to talk about" He asked I honestly had no idea I just didn't want him to bang another vampire

"I don't I just don't want you to bang another vampire because that vampire dude out there well I don't want to discuss what he was thinking but it wasn't pleasant he wanted you to leave me that why I brang you in here with my hands on your hips" I explained quietly.

"Right" he said "But I wouldn't blame you for wanting me soo badly I mean look at me I'm gorgeous, attractive, Sexy" he said getting closer to me. I lay on the bed, bored, Alec lay next to me and got closer to me. He lifted me up and put his arm round me and put me down he hugged me. The most awkward part must have been the fact that I could feel his dick pressed up against me and the had theses jogger type trousers on. He was sideways on looking at me so I turned to look at him and that's when I noticed how close we were, our lips were touching but we weren't kissing.

A knock at the door sent us flying apart

"Lexieee" someone sang and I recognised the voice as well it was the chick that stole Levi.

_Must not kill her. Must not kill her. _I kept saying over and over again in my head.

"Yes" I said flatly

"Can we come in" she replied merrily

"No I don't like sluts in the place where I stay it takes foREVer to get the air clean if you want to talk to me do it there cause then I don't have to look at you" I said plainly but smirking I looked over at Alec to see him trying not to laugh.

"Lexie don't be so rude" Levi said

"Shut up" I said in a Vicky Pollard voice and Alec couldn't hold it any longer he burst out laughing which made me do the same I just heard two sighs from the other side of the door then I heard them walk away.

"Soo is she like your best mate?" Alec asked I stared at him

"Yeah my best mate we have sleep over's every Saturday" I said sarcastically then we had a laughing fit.

"OMG I'm gunna wet myself with laughter" I said calming down slightly

" You don't pee" Alec said.

"So if I was human I would" I said then eventually we calmed down and stopped laughing and just laid there staring at each other I kinda found it uncomfortable.

"This is kinda awkward" I said

"Yeah I know. So what you wanna do?" He asked

"Well how long till we land?" I asked

"30 minutes"

"I know what to do" I said suddenly

"What?" He asked

"We prank Levi and his bed buddy" I said smirking

"I'm in" He said and he shot up.

I got my laptop and put A little Piece of Heaven on by Avenged Sevenfold and I put the volume up really loud then Levi knocked on the door.

"Hello" I shouted then Alec opened the door.

"Turn it down!" Levi shouted

"Kiss my ass cause I aint turning it down!" Alec shouted and while they were arguing I snuck out and went in their room luckily that bitch was with Levi so I burned all his boxers and cut holes in the crotch of his trousers and holes in nipples on the tops and call me evil but I snapped his Xbox in half and crushed it till it was dust and with the bitch I did the same and burned all her possessions then I snuck out and stood in the doorway of my room. Waiting for the argument to stop. It didn't.

Eventually I had to step in.

"Oi pack it in." I said pushing Levi and his slut out the way.

"Lexie don't push Sasha she is fragile and gentle and the best vampire I have ever met alot better that you anyday!" He shouted

"Ya know what. SCREW YOU. You ain't no mate of mine. If she means more to you than fine you don't even know her. For all you know she could be using you. Well as for me you have known me all your life and that is a long time. But fine I understand." I said ,pulling Alec with me, I walked back in our room and slamed it shut and locked it.

"Lexie no I didn't mean it like that. Please your my best mate I'm sorry" He begged

"FUCK OFF I HATE YOU!" I shouted back. I heard a sigh then footsteps getting further and further till I couldn't hear them anymore.

"You OK?" Alec asked

"Yeh. I just can't believe that my so called best mate just ditched me for some bitch he doesn't even know." I said looking down.

"You did do what you were meant to do didn't you?" he asked. That cheered me up

"Yeh." Then we heard a scream. Yes.

"Yes" Alec whispered. Then there was a load of bangs on our door.

"You little slut how dare you!" Sasha shouted

"Cheer up whore. Go stand on the corner and make yourself some money" I said. Then the plane started to drop.

"We're here" Alec said smirking.


End file.
